REGINA
by karsonmichelle
Summary: PROMPT After the death of Regina Mills, Storybrooke and its populace have been at a dazed standstill. No one seems to grasp that the infamous Queen is finally gone. Until one night a mysterious woman, bearing a stunning resemblance to the deceased mayor, blows into town. The feisty and flirtatious rocker shakes up the town and its relationships. ***If you want me to write, comment
1. PROMPT

**PROMPT**

 _After the death of Regina Mills, Storybrooke and its populace have been at a dazed standstill. No one seems to grasp that the infamous Queen is finally gone. Until one night a mysterious woman, bearing a stunning resemblance to the deceased mayor, blows into town. The feisty and flirtatious rocker shakes up the town and its relationships. After she is finished, everyone will be questioning the definition of True Love._


	2. At First Glance

_Author's note's at the bottom._

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin stepped into the seedy emo club with complete distaste. The medium-sized building was practically packed to the brim. This was one of the more rougher parts of Storybrooke that had managed to root itself. And needless to say, it was not the Dark One's taste. But he was here for Belle, or rather, _Lacey_. Seeing how his true love didn't know who she really was.

Rumple looked down at the small woman on his arm and smiled sadly. She wasn't his Belle, but he would take her as she was for now. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a loud voice over the surrounding speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Brooklyn, here is _Darkness's Empire_!" The overly excited announcer yelled. Instantly, the club's inhabitants went crazy. Upon hearing the announcement, the people who were loitering outside rushed in; the place got even more crowded if possible. Especially with everyone trying to reach the front of the stage.

Lacey let out an excited yell of her own and pulled Rumple by his arm into the immense crowd. He frowned at the people's antics and wild behavior. But he followed Lacey nonetheless.

"Is this act popular?" He had to raise his voice in her ear just to be heard. Lacey looked up at him with a slight frown, but then nodded. Quickly remembering that the both of them shared very different interests. But to her something about being with him made sense.

"They are very popular, Mr. Gold. I'm surprised this place could even afford them." She laughed.

The sound of drumsticks clapping together filled the air and the band began playing. The previously dark club lit up instantly with different strobe lights to bring the band into view.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" The lead singer said. In response the crowd erupted into cheers.

As they performed the first song, Rumple took in the band with little interest. One of the men playing a black guitar had a short buzz cut, wore a black vest with nothing underneath and dark jeans. The enthusiastic drummer had long hair and a long beard. He wore a black t-shirt with the band's name on it and faded blue jeans. The last man with a red guitar had hair that touched his shoulders and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a white t-shirt and leather pants, paired with some sneakers.

Rumple was unimpressed. They seemed like any other bystander walking the streets of Storybrooke. And then he got a look at the lead singer. He felt his hand tighten on his cane as Lacey spoke.

"Doesn't she look like the old Mayor?"

The woman appeared to be in her early twenties. She wore a black leather half top that proudly displayed her breasts. Her narrow belly was pierced, leading down to incredibly tight leather pants. Rumple looked back up and watched her long raven black hair graze the middle of her back as she sang into the microphone. He looked at her face and nearly stumbled in surprise.

Big, brown chestnut eyes lined with heavy mascara and eyeliner. Plump blood red lips, with a small black beauty mark above her upper lip, paired with that unmistakable scar.

Rumple pulled out his phone with as much composure he could muster. As he punched in the numbers, a million thoughts flashed through his mind. All of them centered around suspicion, shock, and disbelief.

"It sure does dearie."

The Dark One brought the phone up to his ear. He was not sure if he was listening to the ringing, the overbearing bass, or his shock singing through his mind.

* * *

 _Let's just assume for a chapter or two that Belle still does not have her memories and is Lacey. And also assume that outsiders can come into Storybrooke. I plan to explain everything a lot more if I continue._

 _This is just a little nibble I know. But I needed to find a cut-off point without posting too much. (Also a premise I could work with) Thank you for reading!_

 _***If you want me to continue, just leave a review._


End file.
